Transfiguration
Transfiguration is the art of changing the form and appearance of an object and the vanishing of objects. This magical art is governed by Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration which acknowledges the limits to the power of this branch of magic. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry devotes an entire section of their curriculum to Transfiguration. Transfiguring can be done to most, if not all objects. Sometimes if it is done improperly the transfigured object can become half-transfigured or permanently stuck. Viktor Krum half-transfigured himself into a shark in the Second Task of The Triwizard Tournament in 1994. However, he was not stuck in this form. Conjuration is also considered part of Transfiguration. It is very advanced, and is not taught until sixth year, in N.E.W.T. classes. Animagi An Animagus possesses the ability to transform themselves into an animal at will, while still retaining their human mind. This is considered a form of transfiguration, and a hard one at that. It takes years for one to master this skill but proves very useful. Minerva McGonagall was a registered Animagus, but stated herself that it was only for educational purposes. However, Animagi can transform at will, while a spell is needed to transfigure oneself. Animagi can only take the form of one animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their inner traits and personality. Teachers Albus Dumbledore was the Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during Tom Marvolo Riddle's time. When he was promoted to headmaster, his successor was Minerva McGonagall, who taught the course during the Marauders' time, up to Harry Potter's seven years. In 1998, she was promoted to headmistress, and her successor is unknown. Transfiguration Spells *''Avifors'' -- Used to turn a small statue into a bird *''Draconifors'' -- Used to turn a dragon statue into a real dragon that will breathe fire *''Ducklifors'' -- Used to turn an opponent into a duck *"Duro" -- Used to turn objects to stone *''Incarcifors'' -- Used to transfigure an object to capture an opponent *''Lapifors'' -- Used to turn a small object or creature into a rabbit *''Melofors'' -- Used to turn an opponent's head into a pumpkin *''Snufflifors'' -- Used to turn books into mice *''Fera Verto'' -- Used to turn an animal into a water goblet *''Scribblifors''-- Used to turn objects into quills *''Steelclaw''-- Used to make an animal's claw's bigger and made of steel Known Accomplished Transfigures *Albus Dumbledore - Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Later became Headmaster. *Minerva McGonagall - Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Known Animagus (takes form of a cat). *Horace Slughorn - Successful at Self-Transformation. Can take the form of an armchair. *James Potter - Successfully became an Animagus (unregistered). Took the form of a Stag. *Peter Pettigrew - Successfully became an Animagus (unregistered). Took the form of a rat. *Sirius Black - Successfully became an Animagus (unregistered). Took the form of a large black dog. *Hermione Granger - One of few students in Harry Potter's year who could perform McGonagall's tasks successfully on the first or with few attempts *Harry Potter - Took the subject at N.E.W.T. level. Became an Auror *Rita Skeeter - Succesfully became an Animagus (unregistered). Took the form of a beetle. See also *Animagus *Animate to Inanimate Transfiguration *Conjuration *Cross-Species Transfiguration *Inanimate to Animate Transfiguration *Self-Transfiguration *Untransfiguration fi:Muodonmuutokset Category:Magic Category:Branches of Transfiguration